Adopted
by Twocarnival
Summary: Cayden is a 3 year old girl facing the worst problem for her age. Will things get better for her? or will they just get worse... Will Cayden finally get a chance to feel like a normal 3 year old with?- not having to struggle with the things that she is facing? Will Cayden ever feel loved?... Go on this adventure with Cayden. Help her find what has been missing her whole kid years.


Prologue

"Alright Cayden! Let's go…" Dana yelled as she was packing her things getting ready to leave the park. "I Commie mommy!" Cayden yelled back running as fast as she could to her mom. "Mommy! I here see!"

Dana just nodded. Usually Dana would go "WHERE IS MY BABY CAYDEN! WHERE IS SHE! OH, THERE SHE IS!" and tickle her in the stomach, but not this time…she looked sadder than usual. "Mommy you okie? Why you no go 'Where Cayden?'" Cayden wondered as she took her mom's hand. Dana pulled away. "Cayden. Let's go." Dana said. As if something was forcing her to say it.

Cayden did not understand what was going on. She was…confused. Her mom would always play with her. Always. And now she is acting like she does not even know her. Dana was walking on the sidewalk, well she was walking so fast, Cayden could barely catch up. "Mommy, wait!" Cayden begged as she ran aside her mom. "I try 'bein quickie!" Dana just ignored her. She ignored her whines and begs.

As they got home, it was already 5:00. "Dinnie time?" Cayden asked. "What do ya think dummy?" Clorissa replied as she walked out her room, followed me Maine. "Ohh…I be sorry" Cayden murmured as she looked down. They all sat at the table getting ready to eat while their mom brought out pizza. "Pizza mom. That's all? UGH MOM CAN'T YOU AFFORD SOMETHING BETTER THAN THIS? I BET CAYDEN HAS MORE MONEY THAN YOU!" Maine said while looking disgusted at her pizza. Hearing her name made Cayden look up from her food. Everyone was staring at her. All she could do was stare back. "Just eat your dang food." Dana sighed as she packed up the box and went upstairs. "Did me do something wrong? Something to hurt mommy? I be no remembering of be bein bad or snappy?" Cayden asked as she finished her last slice of pizza. "Just get your dang-self cleaned, and get to your room" Clorissa laughed while Maine giggled in the back ground.

Cayden did as she was told. She got her step stool and stood at the sink, washing her hands and face to get ready for bed. She walked upstairs and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and waited for her mom's Hugs and kissies. 5 minutes past, and to her surprise no one came. She lay down in her bed and adjusted herself to get comfterble. _Mommy ALWAYS be 'givin me hugs and kissies…_ she thought. As she shifted in her bed one more time she fell asleep.

Cayden felt a shake " _Cayden."_ She thought she was still dreaming. " _CAYDEN!"_ Dana whispered a bit louder. Loud enough so that Cayden could here. "Get up, we're leaving" Dana whispered as she picked up Cayden and put her head on her shoulder. "Leaving?" Cayden asked all woozy because she had just woke up. "Yes, its okay.." Dana said as she slowly crept down stairs and out the front door. The cold winter air was biting tonight. Snowflakes hitting Cayden's face as she shivered. She didn't bring a coat.

Cayden dug her face into her mom's shoulder as she walked. It seemed like they had been walking for hours!—until she stopped.

She set Cayden down by the front door of the strange building. "Mommy where we be?" Cayden asked as she turned towards the strange building. Sniffs came from Dana. "I'm sorry…" she said in between her cries. She kneeled down to Cayden's height "Mommy what—" Cayden got interrupted "Cayden…" dana started "You may be too young, but ever since your father left, things have been going downhill for mommy. I'm poor, I have no money, I have no job." She cried softly "I just want what's best for you." She got up and dusted the snow off. "Mommy wait." Cayden sniffed. Dana slowly walked off. She turned around one more time "I'm sorry Cayden" she softly said before running out into the snowy horizon "MOMMY WAIT!—" The door to the strange building opened before Cayden got to run after her mother.

The woman at the door shook her head "Ahh…Another one" she said Before gently picking up Cayden and taking her inside


End file.
